Just Another Day in the Lab
by Evey Claire
Summary: Just another day in the lab! Myrnin/Claire, oneshot


**Just another day in the lab!**

I looked up at Myrnin and couldn't stop myself from smiling; he just kind of had that effect on me. He smiled back, genuinely smiled and sat down next to me, pushing everything else off the bench, including what I had been working on.

"Myrnin!" I exclaimed.

"What dearest?" he asked innocently, tilting his head and smirking now.

"What are you doing? I thought we had to get this done by tonight!" I said, slightly annoyed with him and his games.

"Oh we do, I just think that we should take a small break," he whispered now.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked, my voice automatically going into a whisper also.

"I don't really know," he whispered back.

"Well stop it," I said, unable to stop myself from whispering. He just laughed and grinned.

Abruptly he stopped, his whole body going rigid and alert with a sense of oncoming danger. I opened my mouth to ask what it was and he clamped a hand over my mouth and to my great dismay pulled me up out of my seat and swiftly carried me into another room.

Looking around I was shocked to realize that this was his bedroom. I had never been in here before and although I had always assumed that he had a bed somewhere I didn't know this room was actually here.

The room itself was medium sized with no windows and a dark grey paint covering the walls. All the furniture was shoved haphazardly into corners and against walls as if he had never bothered to decorate and clothes came spilled out of dressers and drawers in colorful bundles. The bed was the only thing that looked like it had been placed there by a person instead of a tornado and was quite large with a red bedspread.

Myrnin was closing the door behind us and I realized why I had never known this place was here for the door was a movable bookcase. Suddenly as the door was closed tight we were plunged into inky darkness which is something you do _not_ want to be in with a vampire, especially in a closed off room.

"Myrnin?" I tentatively called out.

"Shhhh," came his reply from somewhere to my right.

"Myrnin, what's going on?" I asked, ignoring his request to be quiet. All I got in response was him clamping his hand over my mouth again. Annoyed and slightly frightened I tried to shove him off, but he held fast. I screamed against his hand and thrashed about in his grip, kicking the floor and scratching my nails along the wall, trying to get away. After a minute or so he finally let go and flipped on a nearby light.

"Myrnin, what the hell is wrong with you?" I screamed at him, advancing towards him and slapping his arm. He just looked down at me, frowned and easily reached out and secured my wrists in his hands.

"Myrnin, LET GO!" I screamed, visibly frustrated now.

"Do you promise not to hit me?" he asked, looking considerably offended at my feeble attempts to hurt him.

"Oh it's not like I actually hurt you, you medieval drama queen," I said, continuing to struggle about in his grip. He raised his eyebrows as if to say "Drama Queen? Me? Not possible!"

"I'm sorry I hit you Myrnin and I promise I won't do it again, er, I promise I won't do it again today," I said rolling my eyes, realizing that he wasn't going to let me go until I apologized. He let me go with a frown and walked over to a wall and began tapping it in certain places and pushing on different panels.

"Myrnin, why did you drag me in here? What's wrong?" I asked, slightly concerned about his behavior, watching him circle about the room.

"What? Oh, nothing. Amelie just stopped by to talk about something or other and I didn't feel like talking to her at the moment," he mindlessly said, continuing to tap away at the walls and sighing.

"So you had to hide and drag me along with you?" I asked exasperated and fully annoyed, "You do know that she could hear me right, or did you forget she's a vampire with _vampire_ hearing?"

"Yes I know," he said flippantly with a bitter undertone, turning to face me, "I'm not a complete fool you know."

"Then what was the point of hiding?" I almost yelled, my anger slowly rising.

"She respects my privacy to an extent," he said, looking away and going back his infernal tapping.

"Okay, yeah, but what does tha-," my words abruptly stopped as a sudden realization hit me, he dragged me into his _bedroom, _I had been screaming and thrashing about and had hit the wall, Amelie would have heard that and assumed something had been going on, _something. _Amelie was smart enough to know that if he had been trying to kill me he wouldn't have dragged me into his bedroom to do it.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! Myrnin, dear god, please tell me you were NOT making it sound like we were-, you know, so she would leave you alone! Please tell me I'm wrong, because I swear to god Myrnin, if you were I'm going to stake your medieval ass right now!" I screamed at him, positively seething with fury that he would do such a thing. I felt my face heat with partial anger and partial embarrassment.

"No I don't know," he said with a mischievous smile and dark, glittering eyes, "Please elaborate." With those last two words his voice slipped into a breathless, sultry whisper. He leaned in close to me, his face inches away and reached behind me. I heard a click and whirled around to see that he had pressed a panel into the wall causing the door to swing open. Whirling back to face him I saw that he was already across the room, walking through the now open door.

"Come now Claire, I'm far too young and innocent for that kind of thinking," he said with that adorable half smile of his and that sparkle reflecting in his eyes.

I let out a sigh of relief, shook my head and followed him out of the room.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Don't fav/alert/read without reviewing, thanks!**


End file.
